A Fresh New Start
by JustLittleOldMe
Summary: What if some Humans surived without going into space with the others? How they surived for the last 700 years? Captain McCrea founds out after falling in love with one of those who ancestors who stayed behind? Will this love go or not? Captain McCreaOC
1. Chapter 001

Note: I don't own Pixar WallE or anything borrowed from the movie, Deep Impact. This is just my first WallE story. Nothing else. This fan fiction is for enjoyment only.

………………………………………………………………….

Sometime in the early 22nd Century before Shelby Forthright became President of the U.S, there was other President before him, and her name was Amber Parr. Amber quite knowing during her last term in presidency, that the next person in line for the Presidency would be Forthright himself. She also knew that Forthright was the CEO of his company, Buy N Large Corporation. And she also knew how big his company was growing throughout the states. She definitely notices that trash debris had become such a huge problem due to BnL growth around the U.S.

President Parr knew that BnL trash problem could be the end of Earth itself if it kept doing what they were doing. So she thought about a solution for the future of humanity. Then the idea came to her as she was walking back to the oval office.

One of her aids, Woody Sullivan, seems to appear out of thin air in his blue suit as he walked up to her huge wooden desk as she went and sat down in her comfortable leather chair.

"Woody, I need you to contact my military personal and tell them I need to see them tonight here at the White House." she said with a serious and yet confident voice.

"I'll get to it right now, Madam President." he said before he turned around and left Parr alone in her office. Amber Parr stood up and faced the windows that were behind her. She sighed deeply before brushing her hand though her red graying hair.

"I thought this would never come down to this point." she said to herself quietly as she steered outside.

**_Later that Night_**

"Thank you for coming Gentlemen for being short notice." said Amber as she sat on the left couch who she shared with two other uniformed officers.

"What is this about Madam President?" said one of the uniformed generals sitting on the couch across from her.

"I had called you here because of the Big N Large garbage problem." she said as she looked around the room.

"So what are we going to do about that?" said one of the generals.

"There is no solution for the trash problem but I do have an idea of keeping mankind from being demolish." she said.

After a few moments of silence, President Parr continued to speak.

"I want to save our kind by putting humanity in a safe place until this trash problem disappears or the earth's atmosphere is able to hold life again."

"So where are you going to put millions of people in?"

"If we could only create something huge that can hold several bunkers underground?" Parr said.

"I'm getting what your saying Madam President, we could create our own private civilization underground that we could live in until it's ready for us to move back above ground." said Mike Lightyear, another army general.

"That's the total idea, but to carry out this plan, it might take us several years to plan and create, and then we have to choose out of all the millions of people who we will need to help keep mankind going." she said before taking a slip from her cup of tea.

It took Amber Parr an other hour to convince her military staff that her idea was a right one. And she gives them several reasons why she didn't want the next President to know about Operation Humanity especially if the next President was Shelby Forthright.

And so Operation Human Race had been secretly passed by Congress and President Parr now watched as her brilliant idea came to life.

* * *

Months had passed and now it was election time of the year to choose. There were three candidates who ran for office that year but one shined more then the others, and Amber Parr was right about the U.S soon to be newest President. Shelby Forthright had won the Presidency.

On her last night at the White House, President Amber Parr had other secret meeting between her Military Generals one last time.

"Before I leave office, now that Operation Human Race is ready for use, it now time to choose who goes there."

"What do you mean, Madam President?"

"I mean the world needs people to pass things on to future generations, like Doctors, Nurses, Teachers, Geniuses, Carpenters, Dentists, and other kinds of jobs."

"What about regular people? How do we choice who goes and who stays?"

"When it comes to choosing civilians, make sure they are young enough to still reproduce to help keep our population alive, older people without important jobs, I'm sorry to say they can not come."

Amber's military staff nodded in agreement.

"Last thing gentlemen, Operation Human Race doesn't go active until you have no other choice, because when this actually happens there's no way of stopping it until the doors reopen in the next 700 years or so.

Now formal President Amber Parr was right about Buy N Large continued to create more trash and now President Forthright had created huge aircrafts to take Humanity off the planet for Five Years and started what he called "Operation Recolonize" making robots clean the trash that surrounded the planet. What the President didn't know that not all humans went into space. A quarter of the US population went into Operation Human Race.


	2. Chapter 002

**Note:** Thank you for those who been reviewing. my next update for chapter three will be up sometime next friday. My sister is visiting for a week and I really don't know if i could work on the story while she here.

700 years had slowly passed since President Forthright plan had been passed by Congress and Operation Recolonize was a go. But Forthright didn't know at that time that some of the U.S population wasn't plaining on going on any of the BnL Spaceship Cruisers. They were already following Amber Parr's Operation Human Kind as they moved from the upper world down to a huge underground storage and bunkers.

Now this story really starts on the early morning of the 700th year anniversary of both Operation Recolonize and Operation Human Race. The secure lock on the heavy bolted door that separates the Humans underground from the world above had automatically unlocked it self for the first time since it automatically locked it self 700 years ago. One of the military guards noticed the lock and quickly left his post and went to find his commander.

After learning what happened from the guard, the highest commander of the bases, and held an important meeting with the top staffs from each base they had.

"If that lock had truly unlocked that means Earth can now be considered to be able to hold life again." spoke Professor Hudson, the only Historian they had down there.

"But how can you tell if is still unsafe?

Professor Paige Hudson sighed as she didn't know the answer to the General's question.

"I really don't know, sir unless somebody goes up there and find out." she said as she brushed her long brown hair from covering her blue eyes.

"Then go up there and find out, Professor" said the Head General of their group.

Paige immediately straightens up in her chair and looked very surprised at General Buzz Herald had ordered her to do.

"You're asking me but why?" she said still in shock.

"You're the only qualify person down here to do that job, Professor."

"Isn't it because you hate me or is it because I'm the only person down here that really took an interest in history." she said as she looked up at General Herald.

"You're the best in your field, Paige, and I definitely know that you have been feeling a little claustrophobic down here for awhile so here's your chance to get out and get a breath of fresh air." said Buzz as he ignored Paige's previous question.

"Fine just give me a few minutes to change." said Paige as she unwilling got up from her chair and left the conference room in somewhat grumpy mood.

General Herald and the rest of the Military officers were already waiting for Paige at the ladder that leads up to the door. Paige appeared too changed into some rangy old warn jean pants and warn out mid-size shirt with a very warn out jacket to go with it. Her shoes were also looked very warn out but still look like it was holding on together.

"Paige, your mission is to go out there, see if the air up there is still acceptable and explore around to see if you could find any signs of life." said General Wallis.

She nodded in agreement before she slowly got up on the mental ladder and started going up. After a few moments of climbing, Paige reached the entrance. She unhooked the lock from its cubbyhole and took a deep breath and pushed the door forward. She immediately closed her eyes as the rays from the sun had closed on to her. She took a deep breath and breathes freely. She looked down the hole where her companions were still looking up at her.

"Well how is it up there, Professor?" asked General Herald.

"The air up here is breathable sir." she said smiling as she hoisted herself from the hole she came out of and looked around. It was way different then the built in scenery down in the barracks.

"I'll be back in a few hours." she said before closing the door. She just stood there enjoying the breeze as it played with her very long brown hair. Then she started walking as she took in the view of the town she supposedly been living under since the day she was born.

She continued to walk and taking in the sights when she heard something not far from where she was.

"That music sounds so familiar." she said as she listens to the music first and decided to follow where the sounds were coming from.

_"Out there there's a world outside of Yonkers, way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby, there a slick town, Barnaby._

_Out there full of shine and full of sparkle, close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby, Listen Barnaby."_

Paige continued to walk towards where the music was coming from, carefully not to be spotted or get hurt by the trash all around her. But before she could move forward a mountain of trash fell over and suppress Paige under it.

Paige screamed out for help several times until she heard something outside the pile as if it was trying to help. So she stayed quite until whatever it is get to her soon.

After being pinned down by enormous piles of trash, Paige was thankful when she was able to get out from the pile. She took a deep breath before seeing who her rescuer was. She was surprise to see a small robot, an actual working robot standing next to her.

"Hello" Paige said as she sat in the dirt with her legs stretched out.

"WallE" reply the robot.

"Thank you."

"WallE" replied again by the robot as if he wanted her to follow him somewhere.

With nothing else to do, Paige followed the small robot.

"I wonder if this is one of those robots that BnL used in Operation Recolonize." Paige pondered as she and WallE stopped in front of an old BnL Truck.

"If he was one of those robots but how did he survived throughout the years but why is the rest of the robots are gone?" she thought to herself.

Then with amazement she watched as the door to the inside of the truck opened and WallE encouraged her to enter. So with a little bending down, Paige entered the robot's home. Paige was again amazed when she saw all the stuff that WallE had collected throughout the years. Paige sat down on the mental floor with her legs crossed as WallE started handing her stuff.

After checking out the stuff he handed to her, WallE pops something out of a mental looking thing and took that object and entered it into something else. Then he turned something on and Paige's mouth dropped open surprised in what she was watching.

"I remembers that movie, Hello Dolly, it was one of the films I watched several times while growing up below the city." she thought to herself as she was stuck watching the musical. WallE must of known that she was watching it so he drove over and grabbed what could be a old metal car cap and he pretended it was an hat just like from the movie.

Paige laughed as she got more comfortable on the floor. WallE built in alarm inside of him instantly went off as if something was warning him. Paige immediately turned around and saw a nasty looking sand storm was heading their way. Walle immediately went over and closed the door to the truck before the storm hit.

"It looks like I'm stuck here with you, WallE until this storm is over." Paige said as she got herself comfortable against the wall. Walle pointed at a small television set not far from them. So getting on her hands and knees, Paige followed him to the set and sat near it. He went over and grabbed two remotes then handed her one when he came back. They either played Ping Pong for a while then watched Hello Dolly while the sand storm roamed around the outside of the truck.


End file.
